Fabry disease is an X-linked inherited lysosomal storage disease characterized by severe renal impairment, angiokeratomas, and/or cardiovascular abnormalities, including ventricular enlargement and mitral valve insufficiency. Fabry disease also affects the peripheral nervous system, causing episodes of agonizing, burning pain in the extremities.
Fabry disease is caused by a deficiency in the enzyme α-galactosidase A (α-Gal A). The pathophysiology of Fabry Disease is well established: due to a lack of the lysosomal enzyme α-galactosidase A (α-Gal A), there is accumulation of globotriaosylceramide (Gb3) throughout the body.
Due to the X-linked inheritance pattern of the disease, the majority of Fabry disease patients are male. Severely affected female heterozygotes are often observed, though female heterozygotes may become symptomatic later in life. A variant of Fabry disease correlates with left ventricular hypertrophy and cardiac disease. Nakano et al., New Engl. J Med. 333: 288-293 (1995). The cDNA and gene encoding human α-Gal A have been isolated and sequenced. Human α-Gal A is expressed as a 429-amino acid polypeptide, of which the N-terminal 31 amino acids are the signal peptide. The human enzyme has been expressed in Chinese Hamster Ovary (CHO) cells (Desnick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,804; Ioannou et al., J Cell Biol. 119: 1137 (1992)); insect cells (Calhoun et al., WO 90/11353); and human cells (Selden et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,083,725 and 6,458,574B1). Enzyme replacement therapy is a currently used method of treatment for Fabry disease.